


a wet t-shirt is the window to the soul

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [14]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Feral Eddie Kaspbrak, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Pool Sex, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Top Richie Tozier, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Richie promised he had space for Eddie, he wasn’t expecting to be living in a multi-million dollar LA mansion.Eddie was excited for the pool, just as much as he was excited for his first summer in California. As the weather got warmer, he and Richie wore less and less clothes, and they spent more and more time relaxing outside. Both were very intriguing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021668
Comments: 20
Kudos: 199
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	a wet t-shirt is the window to the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Eddie's living with Richie in his big LA mansion with a swimming pool, you know, as bffs. One day, events lead to Richie falling into the pool while wearing a tight white shirt and Eddie has a revelation.
> 
> (He already had revelations about being in love with the guy, but man, does he have a revelation now.)
> 
> Because it would be too easy to talk about it (and he's kinda still figuring out his revelations), Eddie devises more and more ridiculous schemes through which Richie ends up wearing tight clothes, getting drenched or (best of all) both. 
> 
> Richie's pretty clueless but increasingly irritated/amused until it all comes to a head. How? You decide ;)
> 
> (Bonus points for including one or more "I can pretty much see his whole dick through his soaking wet boxers/briefs/panties?" moments, but I get if the tits are enough to drive Eddie crazy)

With the summery air and sunny skies, June brought a whole host of feelings for Eddie Kaspbrak, hot and heavy. He’d been craving summer, itching for it the entire time he was recovering, since fall and Pennywise. They were far away from Derry, and Eddie was finally ready to live his most authentic life. The first step was to never return to New York, or his wife. 

By June, things were finally slowing down and starting to come back together. Eddie was starting to rebuild his life, a new one, one worth living. After a grueling six months of divorce proceedings and recovering from a near-fatal injury, Eddie found that he could finally relax. He wasn’t working, taking the time to fully enjoy Los Angeles and the perks of his new life.

Richie was the biggest perk.

He was more than happy to accommodate Eddie, offering not only his house, but also financial help. Eddie was not in desperate need of money, he could provide for himself. But he learned to pick his battles, letting Richie front the bill for dinners and other arbitrary expenses. Richie was insistent, and even Eddie’s stubbornness didn’t deter him. But that wasn’t what surprised Eddie when he moved in with him.

When Richie promised he had space for him, he wasn’t expecting to be living in a multi-million dollar LA mansion.

Eddie was afraid to ask how much the place was, eyes twitching as soon as he walked through the giant front doors. The place was almost eight-thousand square feet with six bedrooms and seven bathrooms. The rich asshole had a temperature-controlled wine closet, a movie theater room, a gym, a gourmet kitchen, and a master suite with a standing glass rain shower that could fit an entire family. Not to mention the views of the valley skyline and a perfect outlook on the sunset every night.

But what Eddie was most excited about, was the large infinity-edged swimming pool in the backyard. It wasn’t set up when Eddie had first arrived, not that he was in the condition to swim anyway, but it gave him another thing to look forward to. He never ran out of things to look forward to while living with Richie.

When June came around, Richie had invited all of the Losers to stay and celebrate Ben’s birthday. He had plenty of space to accommodate everyone, and his backyard included a lounge area centered around a fire pit, a full outdoor kitchen perfect for barbecues, and the pool. It felt like they were planning an adult pool party.

Eddie was excited for the pool, just as much as he was excited for his first summer in California. Summer brought a host of exciting new aspects to his life. As the weather got warmer, he and Richie wore less and less clothes, and they spent more and more time relaxing outside. Both were very intriguing. Eddie often watched Richie as he worked on the pool, planning to unveil it for Ben’s party. He would get all sweaty and flushed, his hair pulled back into a bun and glasses sliding down his nose as he got to work.

Most of the work was done a few days before everyone’s arrival, and Richie skimmed the pool for bugs and debris before tossing the robotic vacuum in to clean the bottom. While the robot cleaned, he did some filter maintenance with a sand filter and tested the water every day to make sure the water had the right amount of calcium, metals, ph, and sanitizers. Next, he turned on the heat pump, making sure that it wasn’t too hot, but just enough to make sure an unexpectedly chilly day wouldn’t ruin their time.

At first Eddie thought it was a ridiculous amount of work for a pool, especially since Richie was more than wealthy enough to hire someone to maintain it for him. Plus, it was a salt-water pool, which made Eddie question how clean the water could be without chlorine. But it all melted away when he slid into the pool on Ben’s birthday, immediately becoming one with the water. It was softer on his skin without the chlorine, and there was no harsh chemical smell. And apparently it was cheaper to maintain, not that money was a pressing concern. 

Eddie’s obsession with the pool started right then. 

He stopped running every morning in favor of hopping in the pool, and it was his new favorite pastime other than movie nights with Richie. He was never much of a swimmer, but he found that it felt more liberating than going for a run. It took all of the weight off of him, helping carry him through the water like nothing could ever hold him back. He got a full-body workout swimming laps around the pool, the water soft and refreshing. Sometimes he’d stop swimming and just let himself float, feeling a sense of calm that he’d never experienced before. Sometimes he’d go a step further and allow himself to sink to the bottom of the pool, where it felt like time stood still and he felt powerful, like nothing else around him could touch him. 

And when Eddie wasn’t in the pool, he was most likely spending his free time lounging beside it. The sun’s hot rays felt blissful on his skin, and he could feel himself absorbing it all. He still wore a tank top, happy to keep his healed scar hidden from direct eyesight. But that was okay, the water hid it well in the pool and he enjoyed his new tanned look, his face and shoulders blooming with freckles that he’d forgotten he had. He obviously still made sure to follow his routine of slathering sunscreen on every inch of him.

“You missed a spot.” Richie snickered at him, and Eddie felt water splash onto him. 

“Fuck off, I’m trying to enjoy the sun.” He opened his eyes to glare at him, squinting at best thanks to the harsh sunlight.

“Maybe you should buy a pair of sunglasses before I start to think you’re winking at me.” He moved to stand in front of him, blocking the sun completely with his large frame. 

“No thanks, the tan line would be horrendous.” He snorted, blinking up at him. “Raccoon eyes are your look.”

Richie didn’t have too bad of tan lines from his glasses, he didn’t stay in the direct sun long enough too. He only got burnt sometimes, even with Eddie begging him to wear sunscreen, mostly when he was keeping up with the pool. He carried around the giant skimmer like Aquaman’s trident, often making jokes about how he was cleaning like a sexy pool boy in a porno, and Eddie was his rich boss. Eddie thought the roles should’ve been reversed, but he didn’t bother to start that conversation.

Richie never got in the pool either, like he had some weird aversion to it. It only made Eddie feel bad when he saw how much time and effort went into making sure it was perfect for him to use.

“Can you get out of the way?” He sighed at him, waving him away. “You’re blocking all of the sun.”

“Wow, is that a fat joke?” Richie gasped, placing a hand over his heart. “Are you implying that I’m big enough to cover the entire surface of the sun?”

A laugh bubbled in Eddie’s chest but he bit down on the inside of his cheek to hold it back. “Don’t twist my words. I wasn’t implying you’re fat, I was implying you’re annoying.”

“That’s much better.” Richie snorted, flicking the skimmer at him again as if to prove his point.

“Cut it out! There could be bugs in that thing!” Eddie huffed, shielding his face from the water droplets. “And if you get saltwater in my eye, I’m gonna drown you.”

“You’re gonna drown me in my own pool?” He smirked, fingers curling over the handle of the skimmer. “That’s just cruel, Eds.”

“I’ll spare you if you get out of the way.”

“Hmm.” He hummed, pretending to think it over. “Nah. Let me live out my sexy pool boy fantasy. _You like getting wet Mr. Kapsbrak?_ ” He batted his eyes with a sultry voice, flicking the skimmer at him again.

Eddie gripped onto it as it came down, shoving it back at him as hard as he could from his laying position. He was aiming for it to jab him in the stomach or something to teach him a lesson, but it threw Richie completely off balance and sent him flying backward into the pool.

“Oh shit, fuck!” Eddie scrambled out of his lounge chair to the edge of the pool, moving the skimmer out of the way. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that!”

“I don’t believe you!” Richie scoffed with a smile as his head emerged out of the water, shaking his hair like a wet dog. “Great, now I’m blind.”

Eddie quickly grabbed the skimmer and used it to fish his glasses out of the pool, gently drying them off with his towel and setting them onto the chair. “Do you need help getting out? Can you even swim?”

“Of course I can swim, asshole.” Richie spat some saltwater out of his mouth and hoisted himself over the edge of the pool, twisting so he was sitting with his legs still dangling in the water. “Fuck, when you said you were gonna drown me I didn’t think you were being serious!”

“It was an accident!” Eddie groaned, sitting beside him in defeat. He handed Richie his glasses, praying that he didn’t have his phone or watch on him. He couldn’t dwell on it for too long, seeing how his white t-shirt was plastered onto his body, accentuating every curve and muscle. He was wearing swim trunks, thankfully, but his shirt was completely see-through, giving Eddie a full show of his chest and torso when he turned to him.

“Oh I bet it was.” He snickered, squeezing on the ends of his hair to drain it of excess water. “Hey, where are you going!” He shouted, but Eddie was already halfway back into the house.

Eddie only turned his face over his shoulder halfway to hide the growing blush on his face, his head tilted down in shame. “I’m going to shower!”

“You didn’t even go in the pool!”

“So?” He flung his hands up. “I’m still sweaty!”

“Fine!” Richie laughed, standing up and wrenching his shirt out, giving Eddie a full view of his stomach, dark hairs trailing to his shorts and chest that he could see through the shirt. “Enjoy your shower after you just assaulted me.”

“I said sorry!” He stammered. “You know what, fuck you. Next time I’ll make sure to finish the job.”

_“Oh yes please Mr. Kaspbrak!”_ Richie exaggerated an obscene moan and Eddie flipped him off before dashing up to his room and locking the door behind him. He stripped quickly, ripping his clothes off so he could stomp into the connected bathroom. 

As soon as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water, he leaned his head against the tiles to cool off his burning face. He was hard between his legs, begging for attention and relief. Eddie gave in quickly, his moans muffled by the roaring shower as he gripped himself firmly, hips twitching into his own hand. He shut his eyes, the only thing on his mind the image of Richie’s body clearly visible through the wet fabric. He pumped himself quickly, desperate to get off but also hesitant about his actions.

Eddie _knew_ he was in love with Richie. He’d known it since the moment he got his memories back, realizing that he never stopped loving him, even after decades apart. That was nothing new, it was a fact of reality. The sky is blue, Eddie Kaspbrak loves Richie Tozier. Even after all this time.

What was new for Eddie was the realization that he’d never been so lustful in his entire life. Ever since moving in with Richie he’d gained the libido of a teen boy, and he found himself masturbating every single day. He couldn’t help but think about Richie as he got off, and it made him feel somewhat guilty. Somewhat disgusted with himself.

But the part of his brain telling him that it was gross was quickly overrun by the thought of Richie. His stupidly handsome face, his wide shoulders, his large chest, his thick torso, his big hands, his loud mouth. Eddie was losing his mind living with him. 

He jerked into his hand frantically, eyes still shut and holding onto the mental image of Richie, craving the feeling of his hands on him. It didn’t take him long to spill over his hand and paint the tiles, it never took long when he was thinking about him. But whenever he was done was when the guilt would set in. He cleaned the wall and himself off while his mind scolded him, feeling both relieved and distressed. It was the first pool fiasco, but it wouldn’t be the last.

Richie normally handled all of the pool maintenance by himself, which was why Eddie was surprised when he asked him for help refilling the pool and fixing the pump. All he needed from him was to hold the hose steady while he worked, an easy job. Eddie watched him carefully as he toyed with the dials and tubes, sticking his tongue slightly out of his mouth in concentration. His hair was down this time, almost dangling in front of his eyes as he bent over. Bending over was dangerous because the tank top he was wearing would lift up, giving Eddie a perfect view of his strong arms, thick stomach, and even a bit of side boob.

Eddie held the hose tightly, practically salivating over how good he looked. _Get it together Kaspbrak._ He nodded slowly when Richie asked him if he had a good grip on the hose before pushing a button that sent a surge of water spitting out. Despite Eddie’s tight grip, it did nearly go flying out of his hands.

“There we go!” Richie cheered, pumping his fist into the air. “Now she’s working again.”

“What now?”

“Now we wait for the pool to fill up a little higher.” He sat back, leaning away from the filter and wiping the sweat from his head. He looked like he was growing hotter, and not in a sexual way. Well… that too. 

Eddie wasn’t sure what came over him, twisting his wrist to point the hose right at him.

“Woah!” Richie yelped, pushing the hose away from him quickly and looking down at his pants. “What happened to watching the hose?”

“Oops.” Eddie murmured sheepishly, pointing the hose back at the pool. _You missed his shirt, dumbass._ “The pressure is kind of… high?”

Richie raised an amused eyebrow at him before standing up to unzip his pants. Eddie’s eyes were glued on him as he took off his wet pants, stepping out of them so he was only in his tank top and briefs. They had little wiener dogs on them, but they still managed to make Eddie’s mouth dry up. “It’s fine, a little water never hurt anyone.” Richie grinned at him. “Here, I can hold it now.”

He held out his hand to replace Eddie’s on the hose, and he took the opportunity. He turned it towards him again, bending the hose so it would spray at him, effectively drenching him. “Eds, what the fuck!” Richie screamed, trying to shield his face. He wildly flailed his arm to the pump, smacking at it until he found the button to detach the hose. “Dude, really?” He coughed, blinking the water out of his eyes. 

“Sorry.” Eddie snickered, not feeling sorry at all. He got what he wanted, despite how unethical it may have been. Richie was soaked, his tank top and briefs sticking to him and making loud squelching noises as he tried to get the hose back into the water. He hit the button back on the pump, stepping on the hose to hold it against the floor. 

“Sure.” He glared at him, taking his glasses off, hardly able to see through the water droplets coating the lenses. “I’ve got it from here, jerk.”

Eddie let him take over, standing back to watch him adjust the water pressure, admiring him in his wet clothing. He found himself almost upset with how big he was, unfairly thick through his wet shirt. That wasn’t the most pressing matter, Eddie _wanted_ to see his body through the shirt, he’d been craving it ever since the last incident.

What he didn’t expect to see was the outline of Richie’s whole dick through the soaking wet briefs.

He admired Richie’s chest and torso, that was a given. He also loved his stupidly handsome face, no question about that. But he found himself staring at Richie’s briefs as he continued to fill the pool, really drinking in the picture of the outline of his dick so he could recall it quickly when he went back inside. He spent that night fucking onto his own fingers to the memory.

A few days after, Eddie woke up early to start his swim routine. He hated waking up early, but it wasn’t so bad when he’d wake up to Richie testing the pool levels for him. It was endearing, the lengths he would go to just so he’d be sure the pool was perfect for him. Eddie waited patiently for him to make sure the salt balance was propper and skim the pool for any unwanted additions. Normally he’d go back inside as soon as Eddie got in the pool, leaving him to swim to his heart’s content. 

But this time he stayed, plopping himself into a nearby chair and dividing his attention between his phone and Eddie. Eddie tried not to let it get to him as he started, going through his regime of freestyle, backstroke, breaststroke, and floats. He swam for a good hour before realizing that Richie was still watching, his sunglasses hiding his eyes.

Eddie huffed at him before sucking in a large breath. He let himself sink to the bottom of the pool, the one place that allowed him to think in peace. He calmly blew bubbles out of his nose, trying to clear his mind of Richie before giving up and slowly rising to the surface. As soon as he did, Richie was yelling at him. “Ah, so he lives!” Eddie poked a hand out of the water as he swam to the shallow end, giving him a proper middle finger. “I thought you drowned dude, I was about to go Baywatch on your ass.”

“Do you even know how to do CPR?” 

“Of course, this mouth is full of talents.” His eyebrows wiggled on top of his glasses. “By the way, has anyone ever told you that you look like a cute little bug with those goggles on?”  
  


Eddie took them off immediately, flinging them at him, only more aggravated by his chuckle. “Well what the fuck am I supposed to wear? The water isn’t good for your eyes, you’d know that if you ever even used the pool!” He flailed his hand through the water, sending a big splash at Richie. He rolled out of the chair quickly, avoiding most of it.

“Hey, cut it out!” He stammered, standing up quickly and frowning at the wet chair. “I don’t want to be wet right now.” He set his phone on the towel, wrapping it up to shield it from any more unwanted splashes. 

Eddie glared at him. “You know, it’s fucking stupid that you have this beautiful pool and spend God knows how much time and money on it, and you don’t even use it!”

“Why do you care so much?!” He shrugged at him with large shoulders, and Eddie could feel his glare even behind the sunglasses. “Stop!” He hissed when Eddie splashed at him again. “Dude, you’re being _so_ annoying.”

“You called me a bug.” Eddie swam as close as he could to the edge, floating on his back so he could kick a huge wave at him. It hit the bottom of Richie’s pants, drenching everything below his thighs. 

“What the fuck Eds? I said you look like a cute little bug!” He scoffed, examining his pants. “Stop trying to force me in the pool alright, I get it. You don’t have to keep getting me wet, I don’t want it so just fucking stop!”

“What is your problem? It’s fucking water, Richie, grow up!”

“I don’t like it, alright?” He shook his head. “You don’t get it, not everyone can have the body of an Olympic swimmer like you.”

Eddie widened his eyes, looking down at his exposed chest. “I have a scar the size of Africa on my chest and back!”

“So fucking what? You’re still fucking gorgeous!”

They both fell quiet, the cheery chirps of birds and the gentle trickles of water sounding so loud suddenly. Eddie frowned at him, his chest tightening at the revelation. Richie was self-conscious about his body, the same body that had been driving Eddie so crazy that he got him drenched every chance he could get just to catch a glimpse. “Richie-”

“Can we just- not?” He sighed, rubbing underneath his glasses. “Let’s just pretend this never happened, okay? I’m sorry for yelling, and calling you a bug or whatever.”

Eddie felt the rumble of a laugh leave his mouth before he could stop it, and he took a deep breath to ground himself. “You drive me crazy, Rich.” He smiled fondly up at him, barely catching the way Richie’s face softened before he launched out of the pool and pulled Richie in with him. It was definitely a dangerous move, pulling Richie directly on top of him and almost getting punched in the face as he flailed underneath the water. 

When they both broke the surface, Richie was already shouting at him. “Eddie, what the fuck! You know what, fuck you! You do look like a bug and I take back my apology you _mph-_ ” He finished with a noise of surprise and pain as they clacked teeth, Eddie backing him against the side of the pool in a messy kiss. He was all over him, hands feverishly groping him through the wet shirt and kissing him like he needed it to live. 

“Eddie, Eds.” Richie murmured against his lips. “Eddie?” He asked, but gripped his face firmly as he reciprocated the kiss, not giving him a chance to respond right away. They kissed sloppily, holding each other close in the water. They opened their mouths to take in their tongues, battling in competition, the salty taste not deterring them. “Eds, fuck.” He swallowed, panting for air when they pulled away. “I have no clue what’s happening right now.”

“You fucking dumbass.” Eddie practically growled at him, pressing as close to him as he could, feeling Richie’s stiff cock float between them. “What does this look like? You drive me crazy?”

“I drive _you_ crazy?” Richie laughed, gripping at his hips. “Welcome to how I’ve felt for, I don’t even know how long.”

“Six months?” Eddie breathed, thinking back to when he first moved in.

“Yeah right, try like thirty years.” He sighed, leaning his forehead against Eddie’s, his glasses long gone at the bottom of the pool. “Even when I forgot about you Eds, you were still there.”

“Oh.” He swallowed. “So you actually like me?”

“We’re a little past ‘like’ now. It’s been thirty fucking years, I just told you. Are you listening?”

“You infuriate me.” Eddie smiled, shaking his head. “But I more than like you too. Now can we save the sappy shit for later or do you need more positive reinforcement?”

“Positive reinforcement.” Richie laughed, relieved. “Where’d you get that, psychology 101?” 

“Fuck you.”

“You want to?” He hummed, sinking into the water a little further to kiss at Eddie’s throat. 

“I mean, duh.” He scoffed, tilting back to give him more access. “Are you still mad at me?” 

“I was done being mad at you five minutes ago, keep up.”

Eddie considered threatening to drown him, but all that came out was a huff of laughter before splitting the water between them, pressing a hard kiss to his lips and smiling against his mouth. “We could’ve been doing this for the past six months. We are the worst.”

“Six months.” Richie repeated. “So you’ve wanted this for six months?”

“Richie, oh my fucking God.” He groaned. “I literally risked my life for you. Do you think I’d do that for people who I don’t love? It was more than six months though, I think. I remember.”

“Love?” He whimpered, cupping Eddie’s cheek so gently that he almost exploded.

“Yes Rich, love.” He nodded at him, shoving at his shoulder. “Can you hop up?”

Richie gave him a confused look but planted his hands behind him to lift him over the edge, his legs still dangling in the water. Eddie swam between them nudging them apart so he could inch his hands up his thighs. Richie’s breath hitched, gripping his wrist. “Really?”

“Can I?” Eddie blinked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

Instead of answering, he let go of his arm, planting both hands behind him again to brace himself against the pool deck. Eddie fumbled with the hem of his pants, frustrated at how the wet fabric plastered against his thighs and refused to budge. Richie snickered at him, watching him curse as he tugged at the waistband. It took a lot of pulling and wiggling, but he finally pulled down his pants enough to get him out and into his hand.

Richie was hard and wet, heaving when Eddie gripped around him, his mouth forming a perfect O. Eddie palmed his wet thighs, leaning forward to suck the head into his mouth. “Oh my God, Eddie.” He shivered, one hand flying to cup the back of his head. “Fuck, _Jesus._ ”

Eddie hummed around him, licking around him desperately to get rid of the salt flavor invading his mouth. It was sharp on his tongue, but he closed his eyes and bobbed his head until all he tasted was Richie. He grunted above him, and Eddie opened his eyes to look up at him. They locked eyes for a moment, Richie sucking in air when Eddie dug his nails into the meat of his thighs. Eddie swallowed around him, whining at how good he looked hovering above him, still clad in his wet shirt. 

“Baby, c’mon.” Richie moaned, tapping at his shoulder. “Let’s go inside.” Eddie bobbed his head several more times before pulling off, wiping his chin of saltwater. Richie tucked himself back into his pants quickly, wincing at the constraints of the wet fabric. “C’mon, let’s go.” He swung his legs out of the water and held a hand out to Eddie, raising him out of the pool.

“The towels-” Eddie gasped as Richie dragged him towards the house, sliding open the door with force and hauling him inside. 

“Fuck em!”

“We’re wet!”

“Yeah we are.” He purred, leading Eddie up the stairs and towards his room, leaving a trail of water the entire way. Richie clearly did not care, nearly kicking his door down and pushing Eddie towards the bathroom. He didn’t even bother getting undressed, pulling him into the shower with him and flicking on the hot water. 

“Do you know what you do to me? Prancing around the place in these?” He hooked a finger in Eddie’s speedo, groaning when he arched into the touch.

“Swimmers wear them, it doesn’t weigh you down and it helps with gliding through the water.”

“Thank fuck for aerodynamics.”

“I don’t think that’s-” Eddie paused to laugh, hands running up his wet shirt. “Never mind.” 

Their hands were all over each other, pulling at wet clothes and skimming their hands underneath, exploring freely. It was a frantic race to remove their clothes, peeling the wet fabric from Richie while he tore off Eddie’s speedo, hands going straight to his ass. “God Eddie, look at you. How could you not think that you’re so hot? Even with the scar, _especially_ with the scar. You’re like a model or something, Beverly should hire you.” He rambled, ducking his head to nip at his neck.

Eddie scoffed, running his hands up Richie’s chest. “How could you not think _you’re_ so hot? You idiot, just looking at you has been driving me crazy. Especially when you’re wet, I should thank your clothes for being see-through.” 

“Is that why you shoved me in the pool and sprayed me with a hose?”

“I swear I didn’t mean to push you into the pool.” Eddie snorted. “The hose was a different story…” He hadn’t realized how big Richie’s shower was until he found himself shoving him towards the wall for several seconds before his knees hit the back of the shower bench, falling into the seat. “I’m serious Rich, I think you’re unbelievably hot.” He promised, climbing into his lap.

“Well you’re selling it really well.” He exhaled, gripping his waist as he ground down on him. “Baby, fuck.”

Eddie shivered at the pet name, rocking his hips forward breathlessly. “It’s not about selling it, asshole. You don’t get it, I’ve literally been getting off every night thinking about you, about these.” He squeezed his chest, pulling a strangled moan from beneath him. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He puffed, gyrating their hard dicks together. 

“I don’t want to be presumptuous, but I’ve got lube in here.” He laughed, pointing to the shelf where his soap and shampoo were sitting. “You know, for personal activities.”

“Of course you do.” Eddie huffed out a laugh, reaching for it. “So we’re doing this?”

“If you want. I’ll do anything.” He nodded, pitching his hips upward with his eyes blown wide. “Have you done this before?”

“Yeah, in college.” He hummed, thumbing at one of Richie’s nipples. “Not with like- a guy but… I had a toy.”

“Jesus, okay.” Richie grunted at the pressure on his nipples, whining when he squeezed at his chest. “I don’t have a condom-”

“I don’t care.” He hissed, rubbing against him, the friction making him vibrate.

“Okay sweetheart.” Richie nodded, thumbs gently caressing at his hip bone. “How do you wanna do this?”

“Give me your hands.” Eddie ordered, squeezing some lube into his obedient palm. “Open me up?”

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?” Richie groaned, but his hand encircled him to draw him closer and tease with his fingers. “Am I just suffering from a concussion from when you pushed me in the pool? Is this a hallucination?”

“If it is, savor it now.” Eddie laughed, rocking back to his fingers. “I’m really here Rich, c’mon.” He took a deep breath, exhaling harshly when Richie slid a finger inside of him carefully. He was still loose from the past couple of days fucking himself with his own fingers, but Richie’s felt much longer. They pressed deeper, further than Eddie could normally reach and it had his head spinning. _“Oh.”_

“Good?”

Eddie nodded, rocking his hips back onto him with labored breaths. “More.” Richie listened, sliding in another finger and spreading them apart before twisting deep. “Shit, you’re good at this.” Eddie squeaked when he nudged his prostate, squeezing his thighs around Richie. 

“My ego is soaring right now.” Richie smirked up at him, his other hand gripping Eddie’s throbbing cock in his hands and stroking it a few times.

“Cut that out.” Eddie weakly smacked at his hand. “I want this to last longer than fifty seconds.”

“Well I hope I don’t disappoint.” Richie chuckled, letting him go and adding another finger, licking his lips at how eagerly Eddie sucked him in. “You think you can take me now?”

“I think so.” He nodded, shoving the bottle into Richie’s hands. “Use a lot.”

He did as he was told, lathering himself up generously before letting Eddie take over, hovering above him with strong thighs as he lowered himself onto him. They both held their breaths till he was halfway inside, the air punching out of them with desperation. Eddie was trembling when he sat back down in his lap, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. Richie held him there, using all of his willpower to not buck up into him. “Eddie.” He heaved, digging blunt nails into his hips.

“Give me a sec.” He breathed out, trying to relax his body. “Okay, okay. Just- let me.” He rocked his hips forward slowly, moaning at the hot drag. He felt stretched wide, more than his fingers or any toy had before, filling him up completely. “Fuck, fuck.”

“Yeah baby.” Richie let his head fall back against the shower wall, helping him move his hips. “Get down here.”

Eddie licked his lips before bending over, crying out at the change in angle. “God, fuck-” His sounds were muffled by Richie’s mouth, snaking his skilled tongue into his mouth and swallowing up his desperate noises. Water was raining down on them, making the slide of their bodies slippery and wet. Eddie dragged his straining cock against Richie’s stomach with each snap of his hips, wiggling around in his lap to find the right angle again.

He keened high in his throat when he clipped his prostate, hands gripping onto Richie’s thick chest for stability. The shower was steaming, making their already flushed bodies even hotter, desperately sliding against each other. “If I knew this was gonna happen I would’ve made it more romantic, like in a bed or something.” Richie’s voice was strained, his hips twitching upwards. 

“You fucking sap. You know that’s not how we are. I think this is, _uh-fuck_ , fitting.” Eddie laughed breathlessly, leaning down to twist their tongues together. “I’m gonna come.” He panted into Richie’s mouth, clenching his jaw when Richie folded his hand around his dick, trapping it against his stomach. “Yeah that’s good, so fucking good. You’re so big all over, so hot Richie.” He babbled, his hips moving sloppily, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Richie fucked into him from underneath him. 

“That’s right Eds, you fit so perfectly in my lap. So perfect for me.” He rasped, running his other hand up his front. “You gonna come for me?”

Eddie nodded and clenched his eyes shut tightly as he let Richie fuck him to completion, thrusting feverishly between his stomach and hand, letting out a guttural moan as he painted his abdomen and hand. Richie lifted him off of his lap to slide out of him, stroking himself quickly and firmly while Eddie recovered, tugging him down for a rough kiss before coming over his first, twitching beneath him. “Fuck, fuck.” He heaved, holding him close and kissing the side of his head, their breathing labored.

The hot water was soothing on their skin, washing away all of the built-up salt, sweat, and fluids that coated them. They didn’t speak much when they finally stood up, Eddie grabbing the bottle of body wash from the shelf and putting the lube back in its place. They swapped lazy kisses, much more gentle and unrushed, as they cleaned each other off. They stood as close as they could, hands roaming softly and messaging shampoo into each other’s hair. They just fucked, but somehow this felt more intimate.

“So.” Eddie cleared his throat. “Are you going to finally start using the pool?” He could feel the rumble of Richie’s laugh through where his hands rested on his chest. “This could be like- a thing.”

“A _thing_ aye?” He smiled, eyes crinkling in the way that always made Eddie’s heart beat a little faster. “Edward Kaspbrak, I’d be honored to have a thing with you.”

“Is that a yes to the pool?”

“You and that damn pool.” Richie snorted, reaching both hands up to cup his cheeks. “If you two get any closer I’ll have to uninstall it. _And_ it still has my sunglasses.”

“Hate to break it to you-” Eddie feigned a frown. “-but I’ve been inside of it.”

Richie broke into a fit of giggles, his nose brushing against his gently. Eddie kissed him softly, smirking against his lips where he was containing more laughter. They held each other close, relishing in the feeling of each other and the warmth of the water. Eddie rested his head on his shoulder, thinking about the last six months. Six more months of not having _this,_ after already so much time was wasted and forgotten. 

But it was all worth it for Richie. And the pool, but mostly Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 this prompt was super fun and clever (: enjoy!!  
> If you wanna see more of me you can find me on AO3 @imnotreddie (notreddie4this on Twitter)


End file.
